


插曲：治愈

by gattoindex



Series: Gladiators & Empire [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Assault, Violence, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 本篇可以视为MTMTE#9的AU场景。在这个奥利安成为角斗士的世界中，漂移仍然因为某种理由自暴自弃，在末路大街被两个小混混骚扰，但没有奥利安出场阻止……救漂，路人×漂移飞翼→漂移提及涉及暴力和机体虐待，能接受的继续↓





	插曲：治愈

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇可以视为MTMTE#9的AU场景。在这个奥利安成为角斗士的世界中，漂移仍然因为某种理由自暴自弃，在末路大街被两个小混混骚扰，但没有奥利安出场阻止……  
> 救漂，路人×漂移  
> 飞翼→漂移提及  
> 涉及暴力和机体虐待，能接受的继续↓

漂移醒来时，发现自己正跪俯在一张满是污迹的大型电路板上，四肢都被卡钳固定在板上，口中还塞着什么东西，毛剌剌的，刺得舌头发痛。他刷新光镜视野后，才惊恐地意识到自己的装甲都被卸掉了，内骨骼完全暴露在空气中。

他又猛力挣扎了一下，才发觉口塞并不是独立的。它和另一个部件由经过他背部的类似弹力绳的东西相连接。因为被束缚，他无法看清那个部件，只能感觉出是一个弯钩状的金属物体，钩柄不长，正贴着他的尾椎；然后弯钩部分，顺着他的臀沟弯下；最后是前端——漂移的光镜瞪大了，那东西的前端是几个连成一串的球体物，它们正填塞在他没有装甲和对接面板遮盖的接口内，边缘缓缓渗出润滑液。每当他试图移动机体，口塞和这个部件就会在弹力绳的作用下互相拉扯，在他的口腔和接口中滑动，滚过内部传感点，激得他一阵颤抖。

他想起来了！

那条小巷：一个死胡同，暗色合金墙面被潮气弄得滑溜溜的，高处通风管的网罩上凝结着黑糊糊的油污，昏暗的照明灯带下，能看到两边墙根散落着被踩扁的小精灵饮料空罐，右侧的垃圾堆在墙面反光下构成了奇怪的阴影。电路增速剂的小型注射泵落在他的手边……

“真是个漂亮的小子。”

胡同尽头的夜色中渐渐显露出两个身影，还有轻佻的话语声。电路增速剂导致他几近失明，透过模糊的光镜，他看着他们向他走来，其中一个一拳砸到了他的脸上，而另一个把几个小元件卡进了他的关节里……接着，那个出拳的家伙又挥起了一根棍棒……

“漂少，感觉如何？”旁边突然响起一个淫邪的声音。还有另外一个不同的笑声。

是巷子里的金刚。他们知道他是谁！

漂移不顾机体上的装置拼命挣扎起来。

“别动。”一个金刚走到他的身后，伸手摸了摸他的臀部，又开始扭动弯钩，圆球状的物体反复碾过他接口内壁的传感点——不过几下，漂移的就忍不住呻吟起来，接口一翕一合地吞着弯钩前端。

他拼命侧过头，想要看清抓住自己的金刚。口中发出呜呜的声音，想要让他们取下口塞。

也许是他们注意到了他的动作，也许是别的原因，站在他身后的金刚从他的接口中抽出了弯钩。原本绷紧的弹力绳松开了，口塞从他的嘴中滑落。

“你们是想要赎金吗？”他迫不及待地开口恳求到，“放了我，多少钱都可以。”

那两个金刚大笑起来，“小少爷显然搞错了我们解开口塞的原因。”

身后的金刚把三根手指毫不留情地抠进了漂移的接口——这不是在为他做扩张，而是充满玩弄恶意的抠挖，他大笑着，动作在漂移的惨叫声中加快了。

“这张嘴可不是让你用来叫唤的。”另一个金刚站到了电路板的前方，正对着漂移的头顶。他伸手抓住漂移的头雕，将他的头部用力向后弯，迫使他抬起头，颈部管线被拉伸到极限。

漂移想要尖叫，但在颈部管线反折，压到了发声元件，他几乎发不出任何声音，不由自主地张大了嘴。

肮脏油腻的输出管顶到了他的嘴边，“别打什么鬼主意，好好张着你的嘴。”事实上，他甚至都没有等漂移主动张口，就伸手掰开下巴，把自己的管子塞了进去。

“哇，音波。你看这里和他的嘴一样漂亮呢。”身后的家伙抽出手指，把自己的输出管挤入了漂移濡湿的接口中。“哦哦，真紧。”内壁的有机金属在本能的抗拒下收缩着，进而产生了某种推挤入侵物的效果。爆鸣变得更加兴奋，输出管的充压状态又提升了，几乎达到了他这类机体规格的极限。他用力扒开漂移的臀，粗暴地捣弄起来。

前后两根输出管猛烈地抽插着，漂移的机体也被撞击得来回晃动。被卡钳扣住的手腕和脚腕在反复摩擦下出现了严重的磨损，关节轴承处不断渗出机油。

口中的输出管抖动了起来，一股股带着重机油味的液体涌入他的口中。漂移被噎得透不过气，不得不抽泣着把液体强咽下去。身后的爆鸣似乎也达到了临界点，“荷荷”地低嚎着，在几下快速的抽动中将热流送入了他的甬道。

“嘿，爆鸣，让我来点新乐子。”叫音波的家伙朝同伙勾了勾手指，后者心领神会地笑了起来。一个类似拔出堵塞物的轻微“啵”声后，输出管退出接口，一股液体顺势流了出来，他满意地看了几秒钟，又伸手胡乱抹了几下，然后站到了漂移面前。就在音波从漂移的口中抽出自己的管子时，他把自己那根沾满了漂移接口润滑液的管子直接捅进了后者的嘴里，丝毫没有顾及对方连续不断地干呕。

音波站到电路板的后方。他重新调整了卡钳，把漂移的腿完全拉开。一阵哐哐铛铛的金属磕碰声传来，他似乎把几样东西放到了电路板上。

突然，连续的刺痛从接口处传来。漂移惨叫一声，意识到音波在他的接口上使用了某种扩张工具。像是数个细小的爪钩，卡在他接口的边缘，将它撑到了软金属的延展极限。接着，一根凉凉的东西探入了他的接口，似乎像是一根长针。但还没等他反应过来，一阵突如其来的剧痛穿过他的电路——尖锐而灼热的感觉从长针的尖端经由他的一个柔嫩内部传感节点闯入知觉线路。漂移忍不住大声哭叫起来，可怕的不仅仅是疼痛，而是他的系统对于这个刺激的反应：它以为机体即将进行深度对接，发出了润滑的指令。大股的润滑液从内部渗出，顺着腿根淌落下来。与此同时，系统主动关闭了一些辅助进程，将资源集中到快感系统上，以至于他的口腔、接口和输出管变得更为敏感了。

刚才的过载显然已经让音波缓解了部分欲望，现在有足够的耐性挖掘更多的花样。他不断地拿起电路板上的各种工具，或刺或刮，玩弄着漂移已经伤痕累累的接口。好几次，漂移实在忍受不住了，挣扎扭动着机体，试图收拢双腿（虽然在卡钳的控制下，实际上做不到），他就会顺手拿起旁边工具进行惩罚：针刺，痛点细小却可以深入；刀割，机油在漂亮的伤口上绽放……但还是棍棒最有趣，当棍子狠狠抽打到面前形态美好的背脊上，这位平日里肯定不会低头给他们哪怕一个光镜瞥视的小少爷，会在窒息般的抽气声中，因为疼痛而把自己压进电路板里，臀部抬得更高，接口垫圈撑开，就像是在召唤着任何输出管的操弄。

漂移的光镜中不停地涌出清洁液。他错了，他错了，他错了！不应该任性地跑到末路大街沉迷于电路增速剂。如果……不，没有如果。他没想到飞翼会坦白自己的感情，他无法接受这一切，不想失去飞翼又无法面对他。或许此刻发生的一切就是普神对光明之环的惩罚……

喉部的刺激让他不断产生呕吐感，再加上下体的疼痛，他感觉到机体几乎是条件反射般地抽搐着，但施虐者显然从这种反应中获得了极大乐趣。他们一边动作一边大声谈笑着，发声器中喷出猥狎的话语。但他的音频接收器似乎渐渐被另一个声音所占据，一种尖锐的声音，在他的脑模块中回响，让处理器解析出一行又一行异常代码，强制正电子神经中枢自我分化，将机体感知功能与意识逐渐分离…… 

#.#.#

飞翼发现自己一脚踩进了满地的机械体排泄物中。

罗迪昂警局在3个太阳周期后才找到漂移的下落——因为他自己为了躲避别人早就关闭了定位信号。飞翼得到消息后立刻赶了过来，见到的却是被丢弃在一处废屋中，残破不堪的漂移。

他的装甲不见了，精致考究的材质和涂装能在黑市上卖出一笔好价钱。布满伤口的内骨骼上到处是污迹和他自己的排泄物。

听到声音，漂移仅仅只是光镜闪了一下，并没有更多的反应。但当飞翼蹲下身，伸手碰到他时，他却凄厉地尖叫起来。

急救员跑了进来，什么也没说，迅速给漂移注射了一剂镇静剂，并等他失去意识，完全下线后，才抬头看着飞翼，用满是不忍地声音说道，“带他回家治疗吧。”

#.#.#

接到急救员通讯请求时，救护车正在整理自己的手术台——其实没什么好整理的，他已经差不多6个月周期没有像样的病人了，除非把那些不小心分裂了小火种，不想保留，又不能去正规医院处理的金刚也算作病人。

一开始，急救员并没有多说什么，只说请他出诊，并把坐标发给他。等救护车按坐标找到地方时，才知道病人是什么来头。

光明之环是塞伯坦的大家族，掌握了绝大部分科研医疗教育资源，家族成员有很多科学家、医生和学者。前代首脑雷神回归火种源后，由其收养的长子飞翼主持家族。次子漂移却是一个整天不务正业流连末路大街的浪荡子。据说，飞翼对漂移极其溺爱纵容。

他的病人是漂移。

“救护车。”急救员在漂移的卧室外面等他，“光明之环已经找了好几位顶级医生为他做过治疗。所有关节轴承、变形齿轮和内骨骼都没有问题。我检查过了，他的脊椎上部有几处传感结构断裂。由于没有在损伤初期及时获得治疗，目前已经形成了一些错位裂缝。正是这个原因，导致他无法站立和变形。这些裂纹四周的构造十分脆弱。一般医生根本没办法。”

“光明之环还会找不到不一般的医生吗？”

“据我所知，只有一个金刚有能力处理这种情况。”他看着对方，“救护车，我知道雷神当初想要招募你，但你不愿意加入任何团体，反感学术界的抱团和站队，所以拒绝了他。为此也在专业领域受到了很多排挤。但想一想吧，那只是一个病人。”

只是一个病人。这句话确实触动了救护车，他推门走了进去。

在这间几乎汇集了顶级医疗设备的治疗室中，年轻的金刚正躺在医疗床上充电，但他的机体抽搐着，嘴里不断胡言乱语。

救护车从指尖变形出医疗工具，走向床上的金刚。直到他亲自检查过后，救护车才发现急救员并没有说出全部实情。在他面前的，是一个机体几乎完全破损，感染了对接系统恶变症，以及重度电路增速剂成瘾的年轻金刚。

漂移机体外表已经完全修复，涂装和新的一样。根据刚才的检查结果，其他医生连他的对接阵列也修好了。但救护车能看出来之前机体部件受到了怎样的摧残，能看到这孩子在昏睡中的面部表情也满是惊恐……这些都不是治疗手段可以修复的。

即使是他也不可能真正意义上把漂移修复一新。

但至少……救护车沉思良久，终于叹了口气，至少他可以治好这孩子机体上的创伤，让他重新站起来。


End file.
